Main Page
Hi and welcome to the Devilman Wiki, it is a wiki database for all things Devilman as well as its Spin off animes and films, such as the lesser known mangas like Lady Devilman, Demon Lord Dante and Violence Jack. We aim to have pages covering his shows and mangas. Feel free to help by editing or adding any pages. List of major mangas or anime Devilman themes appear in Devilman Demon Lord Dante Lady Devilman Devilman TV Devil Lady Neo Devilman Shin Devilman Mazinger Z VS. Devilman Devilman La Divina Comedia Devilman: Demon Bird Devilman: The Birth Amon: Darkside of Devilman Amon: Apocylpse of Devilman Devilman: Strange Days CB Chara Go Nagai World Devilman VS. Getter Robo Devilman VS. Hades Sirene-Chan Violence Jack Shin Violence Jack Devilman Grimoire Devilman Devilman was origonally a 39 episode anime series written and made my Go Nagai, made for both adults and kids it was based apon a earlier manga series called Demon Lord Dante. several years after it ended Go Nagai adapted his tv series into a manga, he changed many charecters and events whilst keeping other aspects of it. The manga followed the events of Akira Fudo and his battle against Satan demon kind. the origonal manga lasted 5 volumes. there have been several other manga such as Devilman Neo and Darkside of Devilman which are mangas that take place at the same time as the origonal Devilman as well as Devilman Grimoire which is a alternate world reboot, as well as CB Chara Go Nagai World a three part mini series combineing violence Jack, Mazinger Z and Devilman as chibi charecters.There are two other Mangas that give two seperate endings to the devilman franchise,these are Lady Devilman and Violence Jack. Important Charecters Japanese Anime clipart devilman 2.jpg|Akira Fudo/Devilman|link=Akira Fudo Silenepdvd 011.jpg|Sirene|link=Sirene Clamp-special-devilman-angel.jpg|Satan|link=Satan downnnnnn.jpg|amon|link=Amon Miki (1).jpg|Miki Makimura|link=Miki Makimura 3ae7dd7ecde5835bdcd1de092145b76b.jpeg|Asuka|link=Asuka Miko.jpg|Miko|link=Miko 193741-psycho jenny amon.jpg|Psycho Jenny|link=Psycho Jenny 241px-Gelmer3.jpg|Ghelmer|link=Ghelmer Devilman clip image025.jpg|God|link=God (Devilman TV series) Devilman clip image003.jpg|zannin|link=Zannin Kaim ova.JPG|kaim|link=kaim 477801-atai_large.jpg|atai|link=atai 82px-0,282,0,282-Jinmencolor.jpg|Jinmen|link=Jinmen Images (3).jpg|Tare Makimura|link=Tare Makimura l.jpg|Saylos|link=Saylos imagesdddd.jpg|Devilman |link=Devilman (Charecter) 180px-Zuboo first form.jpg|Zuboo|link=Zuboo Lady Devilman Lady Devilman follows Jun Fudo a young schoolteacher who gets infected with the Devil beast syndrome turning her into Lady Devilman or Devil Lady, through out Jun along with Lan Asuka would hunt down other rouge Devilbeasts. The manga contains many charecters from Devilman and Demon Lord Dante and had a sucsesful anime series, the Manga ran for 17 volumes before being abruptly cancelled meaning many of the origonal ideas hinted through out had to be scrapped. Main Charecters JUN.jpg|Jun Fudo|link=Jun Fudo Da378823e51141c88125f08af68c9d94.jpg|Lan Asuka|link=Lan Asuka 156113-aoi kurosaki picture 7.jpg|Aoi Kurosaki|link=Aoi Kurosaki 511403-yuda hiraoka large.jpg|Yuda Hiraoka|link=Yuda Hiraoka vuvura.jpg|Vuvura|link=Vuvura Download.jpg|Zennon|link=zennon Download (2).jpg|Ryo Utsugi|link=Ryo Utsugi Silenepdvd 011.jpg|Sirene|link=Sirene Demon Lord Dante Demon Lord Dante was one of Go Nagai's first Mangas and was the insperation for Devilman, it followed a boy named Ryo Utsugi who reluctantly fuses with the super powerfull Demon Lord Dante, after fuseing he is unable to control himself and goes on a rampage in Tokyo destroying much of the city before confronting the demon Zennon and finding out his real destiny and that God is evil and the demons are the true saviours of Earth, the manga was later in 2002 made into an anime which expanded upon the origonal story. Main Charecters 00b.jpg|Demon Lord Dante |link=Demon Lord Dante Download (2).jpg|Ryo Utsugi|link=Ryo Utsugi 9180-1009150314.jpg|Zennon|link=Zennon (Demon Lord Dante) ryo.jpg|Medusa|link=Medusa Category:Browse